


Running Early

by AruWolf



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, werewolf!haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruWolf/pseuds/AruWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts- "nicole is a werewolf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Early

**Author's Note:**

> send a prompt to: cardservices.tumblr

One of the most difficult parts of being in a small town is that everyone wants to know everyone’s business. It’s not like Nicole Haught came from a big city, but she certainly wasn’t used to having to explain her whereabouts every time she came back from the bathroom. Suffice to say, it became increasingly difficult as the months went by, especially when that time of the month rolls around. It’s only so long before someone at the office realizes that getting her period twice in a month might not be the “norm.” 

Also, the fact that her small warrior-esque girlfriend not only memorized her work schedule, but was able to track her cycle without her ever realizing it. _Damnit._ It’s definitely not a bad thing; Nicole loves having Waverly come by with lunch for both of them during her downtime, just not during her “second cycle,” when the moon starts to peak early in the winter. 

Nicole never liked lying to people; that’s why she joined law enforcement, to change the game from the inside. But with Waverly heading straight for her office and Dolls still finishing up paperwork, Nicole wanted to be long gone before the two of them get an eye full of, “Officer Haught: Werewolf Edition.” 

“Hey-” Waverly says her smile lighting up the room.

“I’m so sorry, Waverly, but I’ve got to run home real quick.” 

She feels horrible for cutting Waverly off, but as Nicole clears her desk, she can see Dolls’s interest perk at the mention of leaving work.

“Did I hear you say you were leaving early?” Dolls questions, already halfway into her office. 

She’ll never understand how Dolls is able to hear a conversation from another room, but she gives him credit for using his powers for the greater good. _I just wish it wasn’t today._

Waverly doesn’t even register Dolls’s unwavering stare as she ignores his commentary. “Oh, that’s fine honestly, because I think I left my sweater at your place anyway.” 

It’s as if he already knows his co worker has been lying this whole time, and he’s ready to bust her right in front of her girlfriend. Whether it’s the moon peeking over the clouds or the threat of scaring Waverly, Nicole thinks of a last ditch effort to get out of this one. 

“You know, I think I actually saw that sweater in my car.” 

Without breaking Dolls’s stare, Nicole grabs her jacket and slips both arms in before leaning down to kiss Waverly on the cheek.

“I’ll go check,” She says, already halfway through the front of the building. 

\------------------------

“It’s not just me that, that was weird right?”

“As her girlfriend I should defend her but yeah that was definitely weird.”


End file.
